spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 118: Leilon
=Kapitola 118: Leilon= Alex, Dagger, Deekin a Jonah cestují bažinou mrtvých mužů. Cesta ze které sešli již dávno zmizela za jejich hlavami a oni se teď brodí skrze nepříjemný hmyz, lepivé bahno a záplavy nepříjemných zápachů. Stoupající voda je nakonec donutí použít cestu která jim zkříží směr. The Old Path “Stará cesta” je relativně nový dřevěný “most” který vede jako vyvýšenina skrze bažinu. Hrdinové následují cestu a procházejí mezi stromy které musí fungovat jako obranné věže pro jakýsi malý lid. Jonah a ostatní sledují bublinky které cestují podél nich směrem kupředu, pravděpodobně aby varovali kohokoliv kdo tam bydlí. O chvilku později skupina opravdu doráží do prázdného města. Swamp Village Dvojice barevných očí se objevují na různých místech města a pečlivě sledují skupinu. Hrdinové se mylně domnívají že se jich obyvatelé bojí. Jejich průchod skrze bažinou vesnici proběhne klidně. Zadní část vesnice je kompletně černá jako by čelila pravidelným požárům navzdory vlhkosti bažiny. O chvilku později dorazí skupina na křižovatku. Dagger chvilku určuje cestu pomocí stavění velkého meče do středu křižovatky a hrdinové nakonec na rozhodnutí Alex vyrazí doprava. Cesta je zavede k další vesnici, tentokrát v kořenech stromů. Než se k ní však dostanou stojí jim v cestě Lizardfolk na obrovském ještěrovi. Deekin komentuje ještěra na ještěrovi a pak se s ním dává do řeči pomocí Tongues. Lizardfolk prý není hladový a je to jejich výhoda. Deekinovi se z ještěra nakonec podaří získat správný směr a hrdinové se vrací zpět na křižovatku kde pokračují doprava. Cesta je zavede do podivné části bažiny. Všechno je čím dál víc a víc spálené a stromy se rozpadají na prach a popel. Zbytková kyselost se stále drží ve vzduchu. Nakonec je cesta, která byla evidentně postavena až po ohnivé katastrofě zavede do velkého středu bažiny kde stromy a všechno ustoupí velké rozpadlině hradu v níž leží ještě větší kostra draka. Remains of Zynox the Tyrant Hrdinové opatrně projdou skrze dračí ostatky a zahlednou černého kobolda který v místě přežívá. Jakmile skupina opustí mýtinu začne se bažina opět vracet k normálu. Weeping Willow High road, nebo alespoň její nadvodní sestřenice se stáčí skrze bažinu a pomalu klesá zpět k zemi. Okolní porost se začíná snižovat do malých kapradin. O hodinu později se před hrdiny vynoří stará stavba. Rozpadlý hostinec u cesty hlásá “Weeping Willow” a loďka zaparkovaná u jeho přístavu značí, stejně jako světlo uvnitř, že je otevřeno. Hrdinové vstoupí dovnitř a Alex se okamžitě vyhýbá letícímu kameni. Barman se omlouvá že je zvyklý testovat fyzičnost svých navštěvníků. O chvilku později stejnou věc testuje Jonah na Barmanovi. Úspěšně. Je to doopravdy člověk. Někteří členové jsou z toho malinko zklamaní. Jinou emoci potom prožívá Alex když muž nějakým způsobem zjistí že je žena a od té chvíle se od ní nehne. Společnost, nebo alespoň její zbytky, zpovídají barmana a dostanou z něj příběh hostince. Barman sám je však je mnohem zvědavější na okolní svět. Hrdinové si užijí “bahňáka” a usnou u krbu který tvoří jediné místo v hostinci které není kompletně plesnivé. Dalšího dne skupina pokračuje po High Road, kterou jak zjistili má na starosti také muž z hostince. Prý to dělá zadarmo a z nudy. Vyhlídková jízda.. Při opouštění močálů jsou hrdinové napadeni hejnem létajících hadů. Hadí jed postupně zdolává velkou část skupiny a hrdinové se moudře vyhnout lebkovému oltáři který, zdá se, hady ovládá. Snake Swamp From High Road to High Road Po opuštění Mere of Dead Men si hrdinové užívají pevné půdy pod nohama. Cesta stoupá vzhůru od bažiny a moře po jejich levé straně je slyšet čím dál více. Zapadající slunce do moře donutí hrdiny přidat do kroku. Skupina míjí starou mágovskou věž a doráží k polorozbitým hradbám města Leilon. Jsou podrobeni delší prohlídce. Strážní hlásí že z této strany příliš návštěvníků nemívají. Díky Daggerovým dotazům hrdinové zjišťují že poslední dobou čelí město nájezdům ogrů. Deekin a ostatní jsou do města ale vpuštěni. O chvilku později zástupce společnosti v Leilonu vítá Tyrův Paladin. Lord Pelindar Filmarya Leilon se může chlubit slušnou jízdou. Po nasměrování se hrdinové ubytují v hostinci jménem High Road. K Deekinově zděšení je hostinec plný bardů hledajících Vola. Barman dost nevraživě vysvětluje že tu Volo už několik dní není. Prý jestli to bude vysvětlovat ještě jednou tak někomu něco zlomí. Další nepříjemná zpráva je, že v hostinci je ubytovaný také Grizek. Harfenícký bard a velký fanoušek Deekina. Deekin i ostatní se vyplíží ven a vyrážejí zjistit co se dá o Volovi. Dagger a Jonah scházejí do přístavů, zatímco Alex a Deekin hledají informace ve městě. Fakta zjištěná o Haedirnovi: “Sad, thing, really, that old elf. Been comin round here since me pa was me boy’s age now. Never could afford what he sold, but he was kind and the kids liked him when he came about.” “Never trusted wizards as far as I could throw them, but Haedirn was more than that. He used to be an adventurer back when I was just a tyke, and they say he’s got gold and magic trinkets out in that house of his in the cliffs.” “Haedirn was gentle, but he was powerful. Even in numbers, I don’t think these wretched ogres would be a match for him. It’s a sad day if he is slain by their ilk.” “Sage Haedirn saved me mum’s life once, he did. She took a nasty fall on the business end of the wheat scythe that day he rode into town, and me and sis thought fer sure she was a goner. He came up to us, standin’ there, cryin’, when he saw us passin’ by on the way to the gate. I’ll never forget, he bent down, gave ma a drink o’ somethin’, and next thing I knew she was scoldin’ me agin like nothin’ was wrong. If you find the elf, tell him I owe him one.” Dole na mole Jonah s Daggerem objeví loď která podle počtu bardů okolo musela patřit Volovi. Jedna věc vede ke druhé a Dagger se ocitá v pěveckém duelu s jedním z bardů. Květoslav, bard ve zlatém klobouku ovšem proti Daggerovi zvolí zvláštní píseň. Kulty vždycky zvítězí Kulty vždycky zvítězí, rvou se s přesilou. Sílu mají bez mezí, přímo zběsilou. Neuhnou se před nebezpečím. Neuhnou se ani kousek, běda těm zlým. Kulty živlů jdou. Kulty kráčejí. Kulty jdou za štěstím. Ve všech pestrých příbězích kulty vždycky zvítězí. Jsou nejsilnější tým. Pravda vždycky zvítězí nejen v pohádkách. Tak se lotrům zamezí šířit děs a strach. I ti rváči z cizích prostorů Jenom s pláčem chcípnou někde na velkou vodu. Kulty živlů jdou. Kulty kráčejí. Kulty jdou za štěstím. Ve všech pestrých příbězích kulty vždycky zvítězí. Jsou nejsilnější tým. Kulty živlů jdou. Kulty kráčejí. Jdou za svým vítězstvím. Máš to marné Kormacu, na ně prostě nestačíš, jsou nejsilnější tým. Kulty živlů jdou. Kulty kráčejí. Jdou za svým vítězstvím. Chceme jako oni být, taky bez bázně se bít, jak nejsilnější tým. Ve všech pestrých příbězích kulty vždycky zvítězí. Jsou nejsilnější tým. Bard Květoslav The Jade Figurine Jonah potom co se nechá triggernout bardovou písní a odvede Dagger pokračuje po stopě na kterou ho vyslal Kormac. Nefritovou sošku, kterou nese, na doporučení odnáší k muži jménem Alkor. Na jížním konci mola má tento samotář svou chatku na voru. Jonah poněkud nemotorně zaklepe na korálky které zastupují dveře a o chvilku později vychází křehký stařík o holi. Za ním vykouknou z dřevěného domku stovky lahviček. "Damn it, I wish you people would just leave me alone! I… Oh, you're new here, aren't you? I am Alkor, the Alchemist. I dabble in potions and salves, and I can sell you some if you really need them. But don't make a habit of coming here. I don't like to be disturbed while I'm studying!" Jonah starci ukáže sošku. "There was a very fat man here recently asking after the Golden Statue of Ku Y'Leh. Have you heard of it? He kept muttering about ashes. I would imagine one Golden Bird's ash-hole to be about the same as another, wouldn't you?" Po vyčerpání většiny nárážek na které se dá přijít konečně stařec řekne Jonahovi vše co může. Soška patří hadí rase Yuan-Ti. Jonah by jí měl odnést do chrámu v High Mooru. Podobné sošky sbíral farmář jménem Horvác. Hadi sošky aktivně hledají. Poslední kus skládanky a správné cesty mu pomůže najít jedině Orin. Leilon